skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
July 10, 2006
Nick: Shouldn't we be getting inside? Kayla: Oh, weddings never start on time. I was kind of thinking that, um, you know, we could spend a little more time here in this garden...where we were married. Nick: You're hoping I might remember something? Kayla: Yeah. I'm hoping. We were so happy that day... so in love. Nick: You know, I must have been one lucky man to be married to a woman like you. I'm sorry that nothing you do or say helps me remember. It must be so disappointing for you. Kayla: I am disappointed that you don't remember. But I'm so sad for you. I have these wonderful memories. And you don'T. Nick: I liked the pictures you showed me...of, you know, the family, our weddings... Kayla: [ Chuckles ] Nick: ...Baby stephanie. We all look so happy. Kayla: We were happy. And you were this incredible papa. And I keep thinking if you just saw stephanie...she would awaken that part of you. [ Sighs ] I can't believe i can't reach her. [ Sighs ] Nick: I don't know if we're supposed to pick these, but... what the hell. It's for you. Kayla: You used to bring me flowers all the time. It's beautiful. Nick: You're beautiful. Kayla: Stephanie. Stephanie: Mom! I thought you'd be surprised. Kayla: I am. You're not going to believe this. Stephanie: Oh, my god. Kayla: Baby girl...this is your papa. Steve... this is our daughter. Stephanie: Dad? I can't believe it. Max: So, that's stephanie johnson. I can't believe it. Stephanie: This isn't a dream. My father's here. He's really alive. Kayla: I told you she was all grown-up. Nick: She's beautiful. Stephanie: This blows my mind. How is this even possible? Kayla: I know it all seems so crazy, and we don't even know the details, but...something happened to your dad, and we're not even sure what. He doesn'T...he doesn't really remember...anything. He doesn't have his memory. Stephanie: Not at all? Kayla: I'm afraid not. He doesn't remember you. He doesn't remember me... or our life together. Nick: I'm sorry. I just -- I don't -- I don't remember. I mean, up until a few days ago, I was this guy nick stockton. I just told myself I was that guy. But the truth was, I didn't know who I was. I didn't know where I was from. I just -- I'm sorry. Stephanie: Dad. [ Sobs ] I missed you. I missed you so much. The important thing is you're back. Nick: [ Sobs ] I'm sorry. I don't -- I just don't remember. You're my baby girl. [ Sobbing continues ] Caroline: [ Gasps ] Is that who I think it is? Stephanie: Hi, grandma. Caroline: Oh, stephanie. Stephanie: Grandpa. Shawn: Oh, I didn't know you were coming to the party, honey. Kayla: Neither did I. Caroline: We didn't see any of you inside. Kayla: Well, I'm embarrassed to say that we didn't make it into the church. We ran into stephanie, and... here we are. Shawn: And she didn't know her father was still alive. Well, I'd say that's a pretty good excuse. [ Laughs ] Caroline: Stephanie, when did you get in? Stephanie: Last night. I stayed with a friend so i could surprise you all. But there are surprises and then there are surprises. Shawn: We are all still pinching ourselves that steve's with us. Caroline: Steve, did seeing your daughter help bring back anything to you? Nick: No, no, I'm afraid not. But, you know, I recognized her because kayla's been showing me pictures. They don't do you justice, those pictures. [ Laughter ] Kayla: Well, at least the two of you finally get a chance to get to know each other. Stephanie: Yeah. Nick: So, how long will you be in town anyway? Stephanie: I'm here for a race, so we'll have lots of time to catch up. Nick: Yeah, yeah. Your mother told me you race cars for a living. Stephanie: Yeah Chuckles She always said I got my wild and dangerous streak from you. Nick: Oh, really? Well, I didn't know I had a wild and dangerous streak. I'm sure that's not the best thing you could have gotten from me, though. I'm kind of feeling overprotective all of a sudden. Kayla: Well, that's a good thing. I mean, that's how fathers are supposed to feel. And I just keep thinking that the more time you spend with us, you'll remember your life with us. Kayla: You know, we can still make it to the reception. Nick: I don't care about the reception. What happened here? Did I scare her away? Kayla: No. No, it-it's normal. It's gonna be awkward at first. We just need a chance to spend some time together as a family. Nick: Let's face it, kayla. We can't be a family...if i can't remember our life together. Kayla: Somebody staged your death and erased your memory. Nick: Who could do a thing like that? Kayla: Stefano dimera. Category:2006